


Slipping through Sensors

by karrenia_rune



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Gen, Matchmaking, Meddling, Original Character(s), Possession, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egon gets possessed by a meddling busy body of a ghost who teams up with their meddling busy body of a secretary to finally get Ray and Peter together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping through Sensors

Disclaimer: Ghostbusters and the characters who appear here or are mentioned belong to the WB, it's creators and  
producers. They are not mine, with the exception of the ghost match-maker Geraldine "Getty" Gibbons.  
Written for Round 17 Live Journal based community Small Fandoms Fest

"Slipping through Sensors" by Karrenia_rune

 

Egon had lost track of the days of the week; it happened from time to time whenever he became caught up in a particularly complex mathematical equation or a project, or even when he did not pay as much as attention as he might have to the dry-erase calendar slapped on to the front of the refrigerator in their small kitchenette, dining room. 

The others, notably, Ray, had told him that he needed to get out more, to see more of the outside world than he did whenever they went on missions. 

Egon had replied, that all very well for them, and he thanked for their concern, but he would prefer to watch the occasional baseball game on television or read about it in `the newspaper and he would much rather stay and complete his current projects.

With his specially designed safety goggles on Egon bent over the worktable where the various components of their gadgets, modified backpacks, energy and heat coils, and cables, and sundry other tools and items were laid out on top.

Egon picked up a very small and finely ground tweezer and began to make minute adjustments in the connecting paths of a circuit board when he was momentarily distracted by a banging and a thumping that became progressively louder the longer it went on.

He tried to drown it out; by whistling and ignore it, but when that did not help, he heaved a sigh of disgust.  
More than likely Ray, Peter and Winston were perhaps engaged in moving the furniture around in order to make room for one of their ill-advised shenanigans. Whatever the case; Egon realized he would not make any appreciable dent in getting his work done with this ruckus going on.

He grabbed a modified Geiger counter from the pile atop his work-table and began to cast around. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was their small live-in ghost up to his usual shenanigans.  
It took a while to pinpoint the exact origin of the noise. It came from the wooden cabinets were in the alcove that served as both pantry and storage for spices and dishware. 

Egon was just about to open the doors when the rattling exponential y increased in volume and he was forced to clap his hands over his hears in order to block out the noise.  
Within the cabinet, a spectral manifestation continued its horrendous racket. It had been attempting to break through the veil that separated the living world from the dead and had been doing so for longer than it could remember. That’s the thing about having to straddle the edge. Until now it had never quite had the strength to break through, and even now, it, or rather she, for it was she, still could not manage it.  
Geraldine “Getty” Gibbons needed to make one last push to break through. She gathered her energy and finally managed to break through into the living world, and just as she did so, she realized that the opportunity she had been waiting for had come.

Egon flung open the doors to the cabinet at the same time that a ghost of a woman, clad in a filmy gauzy Mumu like dress with a purple band around her middle, and long black hair had manifested and was knowing floating about three feet above the floor of the kitchenette.

“We have confirmation of spectral manifestation, female, middle-aged, African-American, unknown intent,” Egon noted. “Can you communicate?” What are your intentions?”

“My name is Geraldine, but all my friends call me Getty,” the ghost replied in a husky, yet melodic voice. “And you’ll do.”

“Do what?” Egon demanded.

“Never you worry, darling,” Getty drawled, “This won’t hurt a bit. I just need to borrow your body for a bit until I’ve accomplished what I’ve come here to do.”

Just then the ghost flowed towards him like a wave and the next thing he knows the spectral energy flowed in, around and through him, and then the ghost’s presence was inside of him.  
Egon’s consciousness had just enough time to register what was happening to him and he fought it, but instead, he was pushed back toward he could only be an observer.  
**

In the next few days, Egon seemed to go through the motions, normally punctual to excessiveness, he would be hours late, his timing was off, and if the others noticed, they put it off to the fact that he’d been working too hard.

Getty, in life, had been a force to be reckoned with, having been married and outlived two husbands, and been the matriarch of a large brood of her own. So, she knew a thing or two about getting even the most oblivious couples together.

She tried subtle hints at first, then barbed comments; she tried leaving anonymous love notes and poetry, and flower bouquets in their locker. She tried sending the two of them on one those modern speed-dating appointments at the suggestion of the team’s secretary, Jeanine Melnitz. 

It was a good thing Getty had recourse to additional reinforcements, after all, Jeanine seemed like nice enough modern girl with a good head on her shoulders and knew the guys well to know their tastes and turn-offs.  
Alas, Jeanine, poor soul, seemed to also have an affair of the heart of her own to deal with, it but a meddling busy-body of a ghost of a former match-maker could only do so much. She had a purpose and that purpose was to finally bring Ray and Peter together. 

Ray and Peter arrived separately at the hotel lobby where the speed dating function had been set up, and neither were especially thrilled as they sat down across from each other when they realized that neither was what the other had been expecting,

“I’m just here for the free donuts and coffee,” Peter remarked.

“I’m going home to watch the baseball game on T.V,” Ray said. “

“Mind if I join you?” Peter asked.

“No, I suppose not,“ Ray replied, but have you noticed something strange going on in the last few weeks?”

“Define strange, in our line of work, strange can vary from hohum, to odd, to weird, to uh-oh we’re all screwed strange.”

“Yeah, Yeah, I know, but let’s grab someone of those donuts and coffee and talk about it somewhere else,” Ray said, “I think we’re picking up eye-tracks.

“Okay,” Peter replied.

“What’s got your boxers in a bunch??”

“How do you know I wear boxers?” Ray said defensively.

“Not the point, Ray,” Peter said.

“The thing of it,” Ray said as he sat down on the edge of the fountain outside the hotel. “It’s just; it’s Egon, and Jeanine.

“What about them?”

“In the past three weeks, they’ve been acting strange, look, I like candy and chocolate as much as the next guy, but it’s getting a little excessive.”

“So, Egon’s a late bloomer, and you know how obsessed he can be when he has a project to complete, maybe he’s lost track of the months, and think’s its Valentine’s Day.”

“It’s May; Valentine’s Day was two months ago.”

Just then Egon arrived, by cab, and got out. “Well, well, what a nice day it is. How did the ah, appointment go?”

“Egon,” Peter demanded, “What gives? 

In a tone of voice that neither Ray nor Peter had ever heard before, their friend and teammate exclaimed, “I do declare, you two are a couple of the most stubborn, oblivious, meant-for each other couple of block-heads I have ever had the misfortune to try and help.”

“Block-heads?” Ray muttered under his breath.

“Egon, what the hell has gotten into you?” Peter demanded.

“Why nothing, you silly goose,” Egon replied. Getty was becoming exasperated, she had to get these two together, or least get the two of them on the right track. 

It had become increasingly obvious that in order to complete her task, she might have to spell it out for them, even if it meant revealing that she was riding Egon’s body for the duration.  
“Can’t you see that you two are meant for each other?” As Getty, propelling Egon’s body forward brought up his hands and pulled Peter and Ray together. 

“Egon! What are you doing?” Peter yelled.

Ray had the sudden realization that something was causing Egon to act this way, and the pieces were beginning to fall into place, and just when he thought he had it figured out; another sensation took him over.  
In a way that he could not have explained even if he had wanted to, he wanted Peter, thought of him as more than just a friend, more than a colleague and a teammate. He could have put up with the other man’s sarcasm, and attitude problems, if he could have him all to himself. He leaned in and kissed him, and Ray didn’t care who all saw them stand together like that for a long time.

Getty, still in Egon’s body, sighed, and wiped her hands together, ‘About time.” Not that’s done, I should let poor Egon have control of his body back, about getting him and Jeanine together, well, and they’re on their own. Smart kids, maybe they’ll figure it out by themselves,’ she thought.

Egon, in the silence of the back corner of his mind where he’d been quietly fuming, sighed in relief as he felt the ghost that had taken possession of his body depart the premises.


End file.
